1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to horology. It more particularly concerns a diver's watch.
2) Description of Related Art
This type of product, in known manner, is equipped with a rotating bezel carrying graduations generally corresponding to sixty minutes. It is initially set by the diver to a time period which, in relation to the position of the minute hand, gives the diver a permanent indication of the time spent underwater or the time left before having to resurface.
It is easy to understand that, throughout the entire diving time, this bezel must necessarily remain immobile despite the various aggressions it may undergo, otherwise the diver may be in serious danger.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a diver's watch which, while remaining of pleasing appearance, is provided with means which reliably prevent any undue rotation of its bezel.